playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is the major protagonist and of the Super Mario series and is a playable character in Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Wolf. His minion would be Professor E. Gadd. Biography THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM'S SECOND HERO Known as the younger brother to the famous plumber, Mario, Luigi has amassed a number of achievements under his belt despite living most of his live in his brother's shadow. While fearful of many things, Luigi can hardly be called a coward, able to brave any danger for the sake of what's important. He has the assistance of Professor Elvin Gadd, a scientist who studies paranormal activity and builds devices for exposing the undead. THE LEGACY OF LUIGI: *Mario Bros *Super Mario Bros *Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels *Super Mario Bros 2 *Super Mario Bros 3 *Super Mario 64 DS *New Super Mario Bros *Super Mario Galaxy *New Super Mario Bros Wii *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario 3D Land *New Super Luigi U *Super Mario 3D World *Luigi's Mansion *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Arcade Opening Luigi's story begins with him in his mansion, facing a corridor filled with ghosts. Luigi says "Oh, no... This isn't-a-good..." and runs out of the mansion. Luigi runs for quite a while, screaming the entire way. Opening his eyes, Luigi looks around and says "Wait a minute... where am I?" Realizing he's lost, Luigi says to himself "Looks like-a-I'll have to find-a-my way back..." Rival Name: Wolf O'Donnell Reason: '''Luigi cautiously looks around the rival stage, tip-toeing up to a wall where he slumps down to the ground. Beginning to doze off, Luigi jumps up, startled, when he hears a wolf howling. Stumbling to his feet, Luigi sees Wolf O'Donnell, and says "I don't-a-want any trouble!" Wolf says "Sorry, buddy. But I think you found it. See, I'm on a mission, and I can't give up when I'm this close." Luigi responds "O--Okay, but you can-a-just leave me. I won't-a-do anything to mess you up. I'm-a-just lost." Wolf says "You think I'd let you go and miss out on the fun? Come on, fight me like a man!" '''Connection: TBA Ending Luigi is shown walking up to the entrance of his mansion, looking tired and scared. When he reaches the door, ghosts come flooding out. Luigi says "I don't-a-have to be scared any more! You can't-a-hurt me!" Luigi begins to glow with AP, and says "Especially after I-got-a this power-up!" Gameplay Luigi would be sort of like Mario, but slightly more complicated. He would be faster and harder to control, and would also jump higher. He would be a more "floaty" character. Movelist *'Fisticuffs' - - Luigi performs two punches and a kick. *'Plumber on Ice' - or + - Luigi skates across the ground like an ice skater. *'Galactic Spin' - + - Luigi spins in place and ascends slightly as a Luma briefly appears and disappears. *'Freestyle Kick' - + - Luigi sweeps the ground around him with his legs. *'Aero Kick' - (Air) - Luigi performs a solitary kick in the air, which induces some kickback on the airborne Luigi. *'Dive' - or + (Air) - Luigi forms a diving position as he descends to the ground at an arched angle. When he lands, he lands on his stomach and slides for a second. *'Air Galactic Spin' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Ground Pound '- + (Air) - Luigi stops in midair, enters a sitting position and plummets to the ground, creating a small shockwave that can hit opponents in addition to those hit by Luigi himself during his descent. *'Fire' - - Luigi shoots fireballs from his hand that bounce across the ground. Depending on how long the player holds/mashes the button, Luigi can shoot between one and three fireballs at a time. *'Boomerang Bro' - or + - Luigi takes out a boomerang and tosses it. *'Hammer Bro' - + - Luigi tosses a small hammer in the air in an acute arched angle. *'Hammer Strike' - + - Luigi strikes the ground with his hammer. *'Air Fire' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Boomerang Bro '- or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Hammer Bro' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Hammer Strike' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Flashlight' - - Luigi takes out his flashlight and charges up the battery for a certain amount of time depending on how long the Circle button is held. The flashlight will give an audible cue for the player. *'Ice Ball' - or + - Luigi tosses a single snowball that bounces across the ground. *'Magic Window '- + - Luigi establishes an airborne window in the shape of a Shroob. Performing this input again will have Luigi teleport out from that window. *'Poltergust' - + - Luigi takes out the Poltergust 5000 and uses it to vacuum. Luigi can pull opponents towards him. *'Air Flashlight '- (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Ice Ball' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Magic Window' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Poltergust' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'Fore!' - or - Luigi revs up his golf club and swings. *'Homerun!' - - Luigi strikes the opponent with his baseball bat. *'So Long!' - - Luigi grabs the opponent by their legs as he sits and spins in a circle for three rotations before letting go and standing back up. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) * Thunder Hand '- ' (Level 1 Super): Luigi holds out his arms as a ball of electricity appears right in front of him. This ball can induce Shock on nearby opponents, acting as its own kill-confirm. It then explodes in a small burst, killing opponents caught in said burst. * Snack Basket '- ' (Level 2 Super): Luigi would eat sweets that fell from the sky until he bloated into a large blob of fat. Toad would then lift Luigi and toss him at opponents. Luigi then sealing the deal by slamming the ground with his stomach and releasing a shockwave that damaged all opponents. * Dark Light '- ' (Level 3 Super): Luigi finds himself in a small dark wooden room illuminated by a single lightbulb situated on a string directly over his head. Luigi shudders as he turns on the Dark Light and looks out the window. Player controls a large circle of sky-blue light. (Similar to Sir Daniel's Anubis Stone.) Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Hm...' - Luigi stops to think for a bit, a word bubble forming over his head as elipses start to form. As they reach the third dot, Luigi gets an idea, the word bubble turning into an exclamation point as he returns to battle. *'Don't Mess With Me' - Luigi turns to the camera and wags his finger at the player while shaking his head. He then tilts his cap and returns to the fight. *'Aw, Shucks' - Luigi lowers his head and gently kicks his foot across the ground. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Okie dokie!" **"Alright, I guess." **"I'm-a-gonna win!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Thank-a-you, Professor!" **"Wow!" **"Hey, a power-up!" **"This-a-might help!" **"I'll-a-take it!" *'Successful KO:' **"Did I-a-do that?" **"Yeah! Luigi time!" **"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" **"I didn't know I-a-could do that!" **"Please-a-don't haunt me..." *'Respawn:' **"...What-a-just happened?" **"I'm-a-dizzy..." **"That-a-hurt..." **"I-a-need a 1-UP," **"Would-a-Mario let that happen?" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Let's-a-Go!': A Warp Pipe emerges from the ground, which Luigi leaps out of. *'Ready? Go!': Luigi teleports on scene on top of a platform that quickly vanishes from underneath him, the plumber lands on his feet. *'Pixel Perfect': Luigi is pixelized on-scren thanks to a nearby Pixelator, which is how Luigi typically starts out a mission in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. He's pixelized in midair, so he falls and lands on his back, much to his disappointment. *'Naughty Dog': Luigi notices Polterpup playing with a golden dog bone where he's supposed to be standing, which causes Luigi to sigh in annoyance as the ghostly puppy looks up at him obliviously. Winning Screen *'Oh Yeah!': Luigi leaps in the air and raises his fist. *'Yay!': Luigi takes turns pumping each fist in the air with a huge smile on his face. *'I Did It!': Luigi taps his feet rapidly as he grins and turns around in a half circle out of sheer glee. *'Whoa!': Polterpup pounces on Luigi and licks him on the cheek, which both startles and bemuses him. Losing Screen *If using Oh Yeah!: Luigi sits on the ground, his head spinning with dizzyness. *If using Yay!: Luigi sobs slightly, wiping his nose with his pointer finger. *If using I Did It!: Luigi hides his face with his cap as he sighs with disappointment. *If using Whoa!: Luigi lies facedown on the ground, Polterpup whining as it examines him bleakly. Result Screen Win: Luigi smirks at the player as he looks at the camera from over his shoulder with his arms folded. Lose: Luigi claps slowly for the winner, his face indicating mild disappointment. Victory Music ''Battle Victory (unlocked at rank 4) - Based on his and Mario's victory music from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. 'Level Clear' ''(unlocked at rank 45) - Based on the music when Luigi completes a mission from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Costumes Lean n' Green The default appearance of Luigi. *White skin: White hat, white shirt, green overalls, white gloves, brown shoes *Yellow skin: Yellow hat, yellow shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, brown shoes *Blue skin: Green hat, blue shirt, green overalls, white gloves, brown shoes Parade Luigi Luigi as he appears in the credits of Paper Mario as the leader of the parade. *Blue skin: Green hat, green rim, green shirt, blue overalls, green sash, white gloves, brown shoes *White skin: Green hat, white rim, white shirt, green overalls, green sash, white gloves, brown shoes *Red skin: Red hat, white rim, white shirt, red overalls, white sash, black gloves, brown shoes Mr. L Mr. L's appearance from Paper Mario games. *Red skin: red hat, red scarf, violet suit, gray gloves, gray shoes *Blue skin: blue hat, blue scarf, gray suit, blue gloves, blue shoes *Green/Blue skin: Green hat, green scarf, blue suit, white gloves, brown shoes Trivia TBA Category:Character Ideas Category:Nintendo All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters